


BATTLE

by prcbel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 15:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18264611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prcbel/pseuds/prcbel
Summary: *游作x草薙兄弟*发生在动画47集之前，游作与草薙翔一交往设定*一切纯属虚构，勿要当真，注意避雷





	BATTLE

外面的雨下得很大，是在半路上突然下起来的。草薙翔一把车速放慢了，他平常有时候会把车开得很急，到底也没什么可赶的，但慢下来总是不踏实。今天有弟弟坐在一旁，他自然开缓了，边开边讲话，虽然仁几乎没有应答。到了公寓楼下的时候，雨还是非常大，于是他咬咬牙把车停进地库里，地库的收费比外面的贵一倍，但是为了宝贝弟弟不淋雨，花这点钱他是心甘情愿的。  
他买的公寓在高层，不大的一卧一厅加厨房和卫浴，三个阳台，还是电梯房，早些年买的时候挺划算的。仁已经来过这里几回了，但还是有些畏惧电梯，于是翔一把弟弟搂在怀里，圈着他瘦弱的身板，感受到他抓着自己外套的手指拢得紧紧的。“别怕，”他用下巴轻蹭弟弟的发旋，如同十多年前一样，孩提时代的兄弟二人会以简单的肢体语言来互相安慰，只不过这种动作放到已经二十好几的男人身上就略显怪异。  
电梯门开启的时候，他半哄半抱地把弟弟弄出电梯，一抬头才看见自己家门口坐着一个湿漉漉的高中生。  
“呃，抱歉，草薙哥…那、我先回去了……”游作显然现在才意识到，昨天草薙说的热狗车暂停营业一天，是因为他要去接他弟弟。高中生有点沮丧地拎起书包要走，被翔一拦下。  
“出什么事了？”他一手抱在弟弟的腰上，一手按在游作湿透的校服外套上，力度适中地捏了一下少年的肩膀。  
游作很为难地看了他，又看了没什么表情甚至可以说比他更紧张的仁，然后底气不足地开口，“今天暴雨，我那边停电又停水……我想暂住你家一晚上，但是给你发短信和打电话都没回…就擅自过来了。”  
“没事，你住这吧，淋成这样小心感冒，不过今天你只能睡客厅了。”他对着游作眨眨眼，说完又转头拍了拍弟弟，“这是藤木游作，之前你见过的，还记得吗？他是我的朋友。”  
仁没有说话，只是定定地看着游作，最后抬头看向哥哥，幅度轻微地点了一下头。草薙翔一松了一口气，还是把弟弟圈在臂弯里去按指纹锁。他的弟弟身体很柔软地靠在他怀里，眼睛却一直在盯着游作，直勾勾地盯得高中生心虚。  
先前他们也见过几次，都是在翔一的家里，但是互动少之又少，大多数时候都是仁在单方面看他，唯一的一次身体接触还是他握住仁的手，防止后者手抖摔了装牛奶的杯子。  
游作先冲了热水澡，换上草薙翔一的睡衣，在翔一做饭的时候，仁就靠在沙发上打盹，高中生搬了小矮凳在茶几上写作业。等写完的时候也差不多要开饭了，于是他收起作业准备去帮翔一摆碗筷，结果一抬头就对着薄毯上方露出的一双眼睛。仁又在看他，只不过这次他们对视几秒后，仁先闭上了眼睛。于是游作赶紧去厨房帮忙，一顿饭吃得既满足又心里生疑。他自不会去打扰兄弟二人相处的时间，饭后便主动去洗碗筷收桌子倒垃圾，收拾完毕了就坐在餐桌旁边用电脑，完全伪装成一副大型家中摆设的模样。  
他不知道仁有没有察觉到他和草薙哥的关系，也笃定翔一不会把自己的感情生活告诉弟弟，但是后者每回看他的眼神都纯粹而直白得令他心虚。游作意识到，他们都喜欢草薙哥，尽管仁可能并不知道什么是占有欲。他不喜欢翔一安抚性地拥抱弟弟或者用亲吻额头脸颊的方式，兄弟间无关性欲的亲情的流露却让高中生觉得心里难以平静，但又说不出这种违和感是源于何处。  
兄弟二人一同洗澡后，草薙先帮弟弟穿睡衣吹干头发，然后出来找游作。高中生习惯性地拍拍自己的大腿，示意他坐上来，但是翔一没坐，只是半趴在他的肩上，“怎么穿我的睡衣？明明柜子里有你的睡衣。”  
高中生浅浅地勾了勾嘴角，“我没看到，你的睡衣很香，顺手就拿了。”他偏过头，在对方鼻尖亲了一口，“要我现在脱下来你穿吗？”  
“滚，”翔一对着游作的耳朵小声地骂道，气流都细细密密又暖和地钻进来，让高中生心都漏拍了。他正想按着对方后脑勺来一个吻，余光就扫到墙角的人影，赶紧拉开二人过分旖旎的距离，“你弟在后面。”  
成年人立刻心虚地直起身离开他，快步走到弟弟身边，半抱怨半心疼地问怎么不穿鞋，然后打横抱起草薙仁，“我先睡了，你也早点休息。”游作对他点点头，没有多说什么。  
在进入房间关上门之后，他低头碰了碰仁，“下次要穿拖鞋再出去，地板太冰了对身体不好。”  
弟弟缩在他怀里点点头，又抬手摸摸他的胡茬，当翔一小心地把他放到被子上的时候，仁软软地靠进他，直到他们的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起。翔一没有后退，尽管他有些惊讶，但是一些突然的动作往往会吓到弟弟，所以他耐着性子让弟弟撒娇。  
“哥哥…”仁稍微往后挪了几厘米，“…和游作。”  
翔一还等着他的下文，但是看弟弟闭紧嘴巴，一副已经说完的样子，他只得抬手揉揉弟弟的头发，“我和游作在交往……交往就是恋爱，比朋友更亲密的关系。”  
“结婚？”仁不理解什么是交往，但是他知道婚礼上新人会抱在一起，用嘴唇触碰彼此。  
“不是，”他不愿意和弟弟做过多的解释，只能把弟弟轻轻按在床上，躺在他身边一同盖上被子。关掉灯后的房间很暗，但是却因为兄弟二人紧紧依偎而变得温馨，翔一在被子下紧紧地抱着弟弟，但是弟弟却一直在摸索着什么，从他的胸膛往上摸，最后停在他的嘴唇上。  
“我……和，哥哥…结婚，好不好？”  
翔一没有回答，他不能像哄孩子一样骗心理年龄只有7岁但是生理年龄已经17岁的弟弟，但是如果拒绝的话，仁保不准会大吵大闹。仁静静地等他的回答，但是并没有等到翔一的任何表态，于是他再次开口，“哥哥？那…我，哥哥，游作……结婚？”  
男人在黑暗里轻轻叹了一口气，“睡觉吧，仁。”  
但是弟弟没有听话，他并不是明白道理的乖孩子，哥哥不愿意正面回答令他失控，他又重复了几遍没有答案的询问。最后几乎是掰着翔一的脸，用力地吻上去，牙齿撞在翔一的下唇上，痛得后者眼泪都不禁盈满了。翔一不得不伸手稳在他后脑勺上，另一手稍微握着他的下颌，“不可以咬我。”  
“嗯。”仁的声音很急，但是又像受伤的幼崽一样发着抖。  
于是翔一安抚性地吻他，舌头温柔地缠住他，从牙龈和口腔内面蹭过去。弟弟逐渐在他的怀里放松了，但是先前被仁粗鲁按过的地方还是隐隐的发痛。仁的手从他的脸上移开，变为抱住他的头，虽然压着他头发很痛，但是男人仍很温柔地吻着，直到弟弟稍微推开他，满足地缩在他怀里呼吸。  
“仁，哥哥很爱你，一辈子都会爱你，但是这种爱不是恋爱意味上的。在你康复之前，我不会结婚。等你康复以后，会有比我更适合的人和你结婚——”  
“游作。”仁用又轻又暖的声音接他的话，尽管这个回答很出人意料，但是翔一却没有吃惊，他耐心地和弟弟解释，“不是游作，是你们彼此喜欢，会互相扶持着走下去的人。”  
但是仁在他的怀里不满地蹭了几下，“为什么，不可以，游作？”  
“因为……他和我在一起了。”  
仁显然不满意他的回答，“我要哥哥。”他开始用牙齿啃草薙的锁骨，嘴里含糊不清地念着哥哥、哥哥、哥哥。这个短短的音节是哀求，是命令与威胁。弟弟的声音越来越大，到最后带着哭腔地喊着我要哥哥。翔一只能把仁从他的身上推下，然后用亲吻暂停弟弟的哭喊，但是无济于事，方才那大声的哭闹，仅有一墙之隔的游作肯定完全听到了。  
弟弟还在小声的啜泣，却攀紧他的肩，瑟瑟发抖地渴求着哥哥的爱。在很早之前开始，草薙翔一便会用肌肤接触的方式安慰仁，也养成了兄弟接吻的恶习。最开始真的只是他走投无路时一次意外的接吻，但是弟弟却格外地接受这种安抚，他会配合着哥哥的吻而放松下来。当然翔一很清楚这种方式完全是饮鸩止渴，他也明白游作不会赞同这样的行为——尽管他们从来没有谈过这件事情，他仍无法单方面停止这种错误的亲密。  
就像小孩子对糖果和玩具永无止境的渴望一样，他一点点地认清了这个事实：弟弟对与他亲密接触的渴望也是如同无底洞。  
来自兄长的纵容的爱，最终会让兄弟的关系一点点的变质，或者从他第一次帮弟弟撸管开始，弟弟对他的感情就已经不一样了。在随着仁的病情不断好转的同时，弟弟也从懵懂地接受他的抚慰变为主动的索取。  
这是何等畸形又难以启齿的关系，他从来没有向游作提及半分，往常接弟弟回家住的时候，游作也不会留宿。本来今日也不打算与弟弟做那等事，才敢让游作留宿，而现在的情形却已经失控。仁在他的吻中逐渐停止歇斯底里的叫喊，但是却扭来扭去，不断用胯蹭着哥哥，搞得床铺在身下发出了吱嘎声。  
“别动了……”游作就在外面，翔一几乎想说出这句话，但是到头来他也只是无力地用苍白的语言恳求弟弟，慌乱地用手从他的睡裤里摸出阳具，一下一下地撸动着。  
仁似乎是爽了，不再吵闹，一边抽噎着一边顶他的手心，草薙本想按住他的腰，但是弟弟纤细没有肌肉的腰让他不敢用力，只能放纵弟弟和这床板继续制造噪音。他还想听听客厅的声音，但是弟弟在他耳边的呻吟和喘气盖过了一切。  
纸包不住火，明天我要怎么和游作解释呢？他苦笑着任由弟弟时不时吻上来，手上的动作也没停，最后让弟弟射了一手的精液，哪怕用纸巾擦去了，空气里也残留着雄精的气息，嗅得草薙心烦意乱。  
“还要。”仁抱着哥哥，伸了舌到他嘴里搅动，“还要。”  
翔一在刚才拿纸巾给弟弟擦去阳具上的精液的时候就发现了，弟弟的雄根丝毫没有因为射精而软下，还是硬硬的。也不知是少年人体力太好还是因为太久没有泄过的缘故，距离他上一次帮弟弟发泄也接近一个月了。他只得再一次地用手去撸弟弟的阴茎，仁靠在他肩头很满足地呼气，过了一会还亲亲地舔他的肩膀，然后从舔发展到吸，最后开始轻轻地咬他。  
“这次做完就睡觉，好不好？”  
“唔……”仁还在啃他的肩膀。  
“好吗？”  
仁用力亲了一口自己刚才咬的地方，发出了很响的一声啵，“不。”  
草薙撸管的动作顿时停了一下，但是他紧接着就继续手上的动作，还拿指腹轻磨龟头，希望弟弟能快点射。他不太擅长手淫，也自知弟弟更喜欢被他口或者插进他后穴里，但是今天游作睡在客厅，口完去漱口肯定会被撞见，更别提他弟弟从来不戴套，中出后必须去浴室清理。  
“我要……”仁拉长了声音，然后从哥哥的怀里直起身，一字一句清清楚楚地说出后半句，“游作。”  
“不行。”翔一觉得自己或许不能再忍受弟弟的任性了。  
但是仁却轻轻地笑起来了，阳具直往他手里顶，“哥哥不是爱我吗？”这是他少有的逻辑清晰的语句，而不是一个一个往外丢的词组，翔一诧异得都忘记了发火，仁没有注意到哥哥僵硬的身体，“游作是哥哥的，可是哥哥是我的呀…所以，游作也是我的。”  
“仁！原来你已经恢复得这么好了，”翔一把弟弟揽进怀里，他的欣慰甚至压过了不满，“太好了，哥哥很高兴…！和我多聊聊吧。”  
他的弟弟像幼崽一样在他的怀里蹭了又蹭，气息全都喷进草薙凌乱的睡衣里，“我现在想要哥哥和游作。”  
翔一按在他肩膀上的手逐渐用力，“如果哥哥不肯呢？”  
“哥哥…”他在他怀里哀求，“你亲他，也亲我，为什么不能一起……？”他又带着哭腔喊哥哥，甚至到后来开始低吼着游作、游作。草薙想捂住他的嘴，却被挣扎开，二人推搡着滚在床上，他不忍心用力囚禁住弟弟的身体，而仁却因此而变本加厉。他的弟弟像小兽一样扑上来，撕扯他的衣服，修得短短的指尖不知控制力度地掐进他的皮肉里，牙齿压得咯咯作响。他捂住了弟弟的嘴，过了好一会，听弟弟喉咙里的震动停下去才赶紧松手，“对不起，哥哥是不是弄痛你了？”  
仁轻轻地碰了一下他的手心，“哥哥…我爱你。”  
翔一还来不及消化他这句话里的情感，就感受弟弟从自己的怀抱里滑开，然后：  
“游作！哥哥找你。”弟弟的声音清晰又响亮，翔一脑子里一遍空白，甚至没有来得及捂住他的嘴。草薙明白自己方才与弟弟所发出的声响外面多少可以听得见的，但是那只是明天解释起来麻烦一些，而现在仁的直接把他叫过来，就意味着事情不会简单解决。  
高中生迟疑着在卧室外敲门，“草薙哥？”  
他没有捂着弟弟的嘴，仁也没有大喊大叫，只是在离他一个手臂外的距离看着他，“哥哥，”他说话的声音不大，却刚好可以让门外听得清，“我爱你啊。”  
“我和哥哥做的事情、游作不是也对你做过啊，我们不可以一起吗？”  
门里门外谁也没有说话，翔一把头埋进手里，这样情况已经超出他的准备，他不明白弟弟对游作的感情到底上好感还是醋意，也不知道该如何安慰弟弟，但是卧室的门却开了，游作擅自开了灯进来。他没管坐在一旁直勾勾看着他的草薙仁，而是直接上床压在草薙翔一的身上，手绕到前面抱住他，“别难过了，草薙哥，我在这里呢。”  
游作用脸去拱他，嘴巴从他后肩碰到脸侧，完全无视掉那些新长出来的牙印和吻痕。草薙把脸从手里露了一半出来，泛红的眼睛看着他，“我该怎么办？游作？我该怎么办？仁现在这样完全是因为我疏于管教…”  
“闭嘴。”高中生使劲把人翻过来，然后也不管一直看着他、用脚趾戳他的仁，温柔地覆上草薙翔一的唇，果不其然尝到了些许泪水的咸味。在结束亲吻的时候，他起身看着草薙仁，“为什么要让你哥难过？”  
仁没有理会他的质问，而是手脚并用地挪到他身边，很怜惜地伸手梳着哥哥的发梢，“因为，哥哥有你和我，而我却只有哥哥……不公平，”他想亲吻游作，但是被游作伸手挡住了唇，“我也想要游作。”  
草薙还被游作压在身下，他伸手抓住了游作的另一只手腕，“别弄痛仁。”  
高中生闻言没什么表情地看下来，“草薙翔一…你就这么爱你的弟弟……爱到他想要你的男朋友而你却还顾着不要弄痛他？”  
“游作！他根本不懂…”翔一辩解到，“那只是孩子的占有欲！”  
“我懂啊，”仁望着自己的哥哥，他没有笑，但是翔一却分明感受到了那灰眸中的笑意，弟弟的手指移到他脖子上那处吻痕，“我插到哥哥的里面，游作也插到哥哥的里面。”  
“仁！”拜托不要再说了，翔一因弟弟的发言变得脸上毫无血色，他的确和弟弟做爱，但是他不希望这件事情被别人知道……尤其是他的男朋友。和游作做爱，是出于恋爱意味上的最原始的冲动，而与弟弟的交合……完全是因为兄长错误的宠溺。  
游作的目光逐渐危险起来，他很少会在平时露出这种表情，只有playmaker才会露出这种残酷神情，“你把什么插进哥哥的里面？”  
仁用手握着自己还在睡裤外面、勃起的阴茎，“这个，插到哥哥热乎乎的洞里。”  
“别说了、对不起、游作…对不起。”翔一不停地念着对不起，抬手挡着自己的眼睛，秘密曝光的痛苦让他难以忍受。  
游作强迫他挪开手，自上而下注视他，“没事，继续说…我还从来不知道这些事情呢，对吧，草薙哥？翔一？”他亲密地叫着恋人的名字，带着如同平日的爱意，此刻却像是恶毒魔咒。他没有理会翔一不间断的道歉，只是像审视猎物那样品尝恋人内疚的神色，几乎是报复意味地，“仁，你想要我做什么？”  
“插进来，像你插哥哥那样。”仁咬着嘴唇勾起嘴角，少有地窃笑起来，然后趴在哥哥身边，“我插哥哥，游作插我，好不好？”  
翔一还想拒绝，但是游作却答应下来，他的男朋友恶狠狠地在他的另一只耳边舔了一口，“我不会弄伤你弟弟的…这是给你的惩罚。既然你背着我和弟弟做爱，那么现在就好好看看，你男朋友和你弟弟做爱的样子？”  
男人不再挣扎，他只是闭上眼睛，“别弄伤仁。”他话刚讲完，弟弟便扑上来索吻，开心地在他怀里乱蹭，伸手把他的衣服完全扯开，一下一下地捏他的胸肌，就像乳猫踩奶。游作在这时候去开了床头柜，拿了套子和润滑油。他方才扫了一眼草薙仁的尺寸，分明比自己小一个型号，但是草薙的床头柜中向来只有他的型号的安全套，其中的意味不言而喻。  
他回到兄弟的身边，伸手轻轻拍了一下仁的臀部，然后故意很大声地问，“草薙哥，怎么没有你弟弟尺寸的套？”  
“我不戴那个，”仁笑嘻嘻地抬头抢答他的问题，“戴着不舒服呀。”他说完又继续一下一下舔着哥哥的嘴角。  
翔一感觉到男朋友的情绪并不好，甚至气到微笑起来，一个圆瓶被赛进翔一的手中，“你帮你弟弟扩张，我来扩张你。”游作说完又小声就在他耳边加了一句，“我要用手指操哭你。”  
仁盯着他，“游作和哥哥说什么？”  
高中生毫不在意地伸手扒掉仁的裤子，“让他给你扩张仔细点，不然会受伤。”  
“骗人。”仁不相信他的话，但还是配合着让他脱掉自己的裤子，在睡裤下便是他光裸的腿。  
“你内裤呢？”方才翔一让仁尝试自己穿衣服，因为他正裹着浴巾在衣柜里找那身被游作穿去的睡衣，他显然并不知道弟弟没穿内裤。  
仁甚至都没有理他，倒是正在剥翔一裤子的游作不明就里地冷笑着，“草薙哥，你就这样继续迁就弟弟，看看以后会不会被你弟弟吃得连渣都不剩。”  
草薙翔一还想辩解，但是他觉得这时候说什么都没有用了，于是自觉把两条腿立起来打开。他怀里的弟弟已经是分开腿跨在他身上的姿势，于是他轻轻地握上弟弟的臀瓣。  
“仁，你确定要这样？会很痛的。”  
“我要插哥哥，我要游作插我。”他对哥哥的劝阻毫不在乎，甚至用手指捏起哥哥的乳头，看那小东西变得又红又肿，在他的手中惹人怜爱地立起来。  
于是翔一先往手心里倒了一些润滑油，焐热了之后才小心翼翼地探向弟弟的臀缝。仁的臀部很饱满，没有锻炼的身体摸着软乎乎的，瘦弱的身体却配了一个相对而言很肉感的屁股。他一手掰开弟弟的尻，一手慢慢地戳进那从来未经人事的地方。弟弟没有抗拒，哼了几声继续啃吻他的嘴。  
被弟弟磕破皮的地方火辣辣地泛痛，从唇到身上各处，弟弟留下的烙印开始发疼，明明都是小伤，此刻却催化得他眼酸。  
与此同时，游作也插入他的身体，毫不留情地塞了一根手指，但是太涩了，于是他抽出来，把润滑油的入口抵在他身后，用力挤了好多进去。冰凉凉的液体使他的身体不自觉地紧绷着排斥，一些润滑液从穴口流出来，被游作连同手指一起不客气地塞了回去。这样的刺激使翔一几乎眼眶充泪，而他的男朋友不带一丝怜悯地看着他几欲滴泪的神情，手指在穴里抽插了几下，还专门往前列腺附近顶，没多久，那眼泪真的从成年人的眼角流出了。  
游作将他那与体格不符的凄惨模样看得清楚，却不做安慰，只是加了一根手指进去。他喜欢草薙哥被他欺负得泪眼婆娑的样子，也喜欢草薙哥充满余韵地接纳他的样子，他对着草薙充满肌肉的身体就算手淫也可以泄得出，因此，现在高中生已经很硬了。  
他一手插着翔一的穴，一手去拉开仁的尻肉，看看草薙扩张得如何，但是碍于弟弟初尝人事，现在依旧紧得只能放一根手指抽插。游作大为不满，“怎么还是只插一根手指…你到底有没有在好好给弟弟扩张？我都已经快要放三根手指到你屁股里了。”  
“拜托…仁是第一次…!”他拿眼睛瞪游作，但奈何这含泪的瞪视太像在撒娇，游作根本没接受到半点胁迫。  
“也是，毕竟你弟弟不像你这样，”他的男朋友斟酌选词，“已经被不同的人操过很多次了。”  
说到底，草薙翔一也只给他们两个人操过，这一点游作也清楚得很，但是他就是不痛快，非常不痛快。醋意驱使着他又加了一根手指进去，手指在穴里进进出出，撞得翔一在弟弟的身下失声淫喘。  
仁停止了介于接吻和咬哥哥嘴唇之间的行为，“哥哥被很多人插进去吗？”  
翔一想要反驳，但是一旦张口便都是呻吟，“啊、啊哈…不、没有……我只有、嗯嗯、唔……”  
“你哥哥只给我们操过。”高中生替他回答了这个问题，顺便在仁一脸困惑的时候，把翔一插在弟弟穴里的手拿出来，取而代之的是自己的手指。而正被指奸得爽快的成年人连发问的话都说不出来，只能抖着指尖无意义地挠他，试图阻止游作把手指插入弟弟的身体中。  
高中生既感到恶意的快乐，又心生怜爱，他开口的声音都柔和了很多，“我心里有数的，不会伤害到你弟弟，草薙哥，你就安心被我插到射吧。”  
他双手都被兄弟二人的穴含住，翔一的穴明显更会吸，一下一下地按着讨好生殖器的套路绞紧手指，而仁的穴只是单纯夹紧他而已。游作轻轻地在他的身体里探索好球带的位置，试了几次才确定下来，是比草薙哥稍微深一些的地方。每当游作的手指碰上去，他就会发出比哥哥更媚且淫的鼻音，没插几下，体会到快乐的屁股就开始前后晃动，配合手指的抽插，连游作又捅了一根指进去也不自知。  
而另一边，草薙隐约觉得自己射精意浓，但是却不愿意先弟弟而高潮，屏着呼吸忍耐着，偏偏游作的手指力度毫不放缓地一下一下操他，让他感觉自己整个人都要化成一滩春水了。弟弟没什么力气地趴在他颈窝那边喘，随着他男朋友的指奸、由喘开始变成小声甜哼，最后整个人像小狗似的摇晃，呻吟也藏不住了，一声浪过一声，都钻进哥哥的耳洞里。他们兄弟两差不多时候达到高潮，碰到一起的阴茎朝彼此射出精液，又全都因为重力而积在翔一的身上，最后乱七八糟地流到睡衣内侧。  
游作伸手去摸仁的阳具，“还硬着吗？硬着的话就可以插你哥了……嗯？这么硬啊。”他对仁硬挺的阳物有点吃惊，“草薙哥，你弟弟可以连续勃起几次啊？你和他做爱的话肯定知道吧。”  
草薙翔一没有开口，只是拿指在他手心里写了一个四，游作点点头，算是知道了。高中生从后面将仁抱在怀里，他还握着仁的男根，“翔一把腿抬起来，自己拉开穴口，你弟弟要进来了。”翔一生怕夹伤弟弟，乖乖地把腿大张，手从臀后拉着软肉往两边开。游作握着弟弟的阴茎，把没有割过包皮、稍微露出一点粉红色的阳具对着那被拉开的穴，推了半个头。然后让仁自己挺腰，把生殖器慢慢地操进哥哥的身体里。  
服侍完他，游作再把仁放倒在翔一的身上，方才那只手再圈上自己的阴茎，翔一很有默契地握着弟弟的臀肉拨开来，初尝床事的穴漏着羞涩的粉色，润滑油从那处隐秘地流出来。和哥哥相比，弟弟的穴太青涩了，就像还未成熟就被摘下的瓜果，青涩中已经带着别具风味的甜。雄根才刚刚碰着穴口，那软肉就欲拒还迎地收缩起来，让高中生情不自禁的往里面挺。  
尽管他的生殖器称得上巨物，但因刚才的扩张很充分，仁没有哭闹地吃下他的肉棒，快要全数没入的时候还撞到了敏感带，爽得被操的那方发出了绵长的鼻音。  
他们三人终于彻底地连在一起了，严丝合缝，肌肤相贴。  
游作握着仁软乎乎的臀部，试着抽插了一下，感觉仁应该不会受伤了之后便开始了操弄。雄根在男朋友弟弟的穴里浅抽浅入，龟头钻着前列腺的位置顶，把淫液都层层抹上去，时不时再来几下大开大合，这点小技巧就足以让仁爽到抱着哥哥哭好爽了。而因他的操动，仁的性器也在草薙的穴里毫无技法地磨来磨去，勾得男人欲望膨胀却不得满足。他的弟弟怎么会懂做爱的技巧呢？只是希望哥哥又紧又热的穴可以吸着他，至于他该怎么满足哥哥的穴，那完全是依赖本能的挺腰了。  
这是游作第一次干除了草薙翔一以外的人，舒服是舒服，但是他更想操自己的男朋友，出于恋爱意味上的占有总是更快乐的。他还是突然发现，比起仁的身体，自己在心里上更加渴望那具已经成熟的身体，尽管他的阴茎在这个穴里也插得快乐。必须承认，草薙仁的穴很紧，这个‘紧’体现在它对雄根的不断绞紧，而且都只是在他插入后即将抽出的这个瞬间。他们兄弟二人生了一副色情的身体，无师自通地适应性爱，仁的穴虽然没有哥哥那么会吸，但是也很笨拙地在尝试对雄根榨精。  
高中生被吸得难以停下，他自知不应该对初次的仁这样欺负，却仍然在用阴茎苛责他的软穴。操得兄弟二人呻吟都混杂在一起了，仁一边享受哥哥的媚穴服务，一边享受哥哥男友的肉棒按摩，做得好舒服，一下下随着操干在哥哥的穴里顶着。  
翔一被弟弟干得不上不下，他伸手去撸自己的阳具，但是怎么样都远不及被游作操得爽。男朋友当然把他欲求不满的模样看得明白，然而碍于中间隔着他弟弟，不方便直接出手抚慰他，于是便指导仁去舔哥哥的乳头，还千叮万嘱不可以太用力。  
但是仁不太理解什么是力度适中，又吸又咬，痛得翔一泪都盛不住了。游作挺腰撞了仁的前列腺，迫使他松口呻吟，趁这空当瞧一眼那被欺负过的乳头，红肿得已经破皮。高中生又气又心疼，不由得大力操了几下，嘴里忿忿到，“都说了不要那么用力！你不知道爱惜你哥吗？靠……！我男朋友就是这样给你欺负的吗？”  
草薙拿手背擦了眼泪，另一手去拍弟弟的肩膀，说着没事不会很痛之类的废话。气得游作觉得自己已经切换到playmaker的模式，恨不得拿着卡组痛揍一顿草薙仁。  
他捏了几下手里的软尻，看男朋友一副被啃惨了还逞强的样子，骂道，“草薙翔一你就是欠操是吧？”配合着这话还往怀里的甬道顶，雄根像凶器一样不留情地朝深处撞，又像是带来快乐的魔杖，插得草薙仁发起颤来却又爽到迷糊。他软乎乎地缩在哥哥的胸膛上，这下总算是没有再咬了，用嘴叼住哥哥那只还没破皮的乳头，轻轻地啜吸着。  
游作不知道他现在吸得轻了，还以为他又在咬，一边撞一边说别咬你哥，还想伸手拉开他。翔一赶紧抬手护着弟弟，辩道，“没咬了，仁现在只是含着玩。”  
于是高中生顺势与男朋友拿上来挡他的手十指相扣，他弯下腰，雄根压得很深，深得仁已经呜咽，但他没管，飞快地和草薙交换了一个吻。然后直起身，拉过翔一的手落下一个吻，继而又放开，重新握上仁的臀，开始新一轮的加速。翔一在晃动中想叫他的名字，但最终只是用口型无声地念着：游作。  
这一切都被高中生看得清楚，他浅笑一下，专心操着仁。用龟头频频摩擦他的好球带，顶到仁的阴茎都不由自主地深插到翔一的穴里。弟弟像发情的猫一样耸动屁股，被插得眉眼都软了，口中一声连着一声，已经压过哥哥的呻吟了。最终高潮的时候被迫前后晃动起来，游作本意是让他射到草薙翔一的穴外，奈何仁凭着本能又把即将高潮的雄根钉回哥哥的穴深处，精液一滴不剩地交代进去。  
射完的弟弟很没出息地抱着哥哥喘气，不含奶头了去找哥哥接吻，还小声赞叹着好舒服、好舒服。游作抱着他的腰，强迫他阳具退出翔一的穴里，弟弟的男根有点软了，半勃着。高中生哪里想管他硬不硬，将自己的阴茎也退了，然后把仁从后面抱起，让他跨坐在哥哥的小腹上，方才被游作插过的屁股还红红的，润滑液显得那处油光水滑。  
游作捞起草薙的双腿放在自己的腰侧，后者很上道地用腿圈紧他的腰，于是游作扒开那处被仁用过的穴，也不知是他弟射得深还是当哥的夹太紧，精液一点没漏出来，穴口只有无色的润滑液的痕迹。高中生没吭声，满怀醋意地把阴茎顶入那可怜的穴中，那小洞洞都被弟弟操软了，但是还是很卖力地吮吸游作雄物。  
手握上男朋友肌肉紧实的腰，游作终于心里舒坦了一些，他喜欢草薙翔一的触感。仁的手感软得过分，简直是像女孩子一样，细腰肥臀还有胳膊和腿都软的，不像他哥，身上的肌肉漂亮得可以去当模特。他在和草薙相遇之前，对方就已经坚持了好几年去健身房，说是消耗多余的精力方便沉下心做事。本来游作也想陪男朋友去健身房，顺便来点健身房play，但是被成年人以太早练肌肉长不高为理由拒绝了。他平常在学校里运动量不大也不小，好在他瘦，只是肌肉不够硬而已，不至于沦落成肥宅，也不至于像仁这样完全没有锻炼，又细又软。  
草薙还没被他干几下，就开始用低沉的嗓音喊他名字，念得游作兴致大起，用雄根把穴里的每一处褶都慰贴平了。随着他的抽插，仁射入的精子多少被带出来些许，和那些原有的润滑油混杂着打成细泡沫，浮在他们交合那处，显得翔一的屁股成熟又可爱。  
回过神的草薙仁搂着哥哥的脖子，看他被男朋友插得情乱意迷，亲了几口，又不满地回头看专心致志做爱的游作，“我还要游作。”  
“仁……”草薙翔一听清楚自己的弟弟在讨要什么，但是被做得舒爽的穴却不愿意把这份快乐让给弟弟，于是他按着弟弟的头强迫他接吻。游作暗想这兄弟二人都一样贪，便往仁的穴里施舍了三根手指，模仿阳具那样操起来。草薙仁正被抱着接吻，哪里晓得后穴的那物不是阴茎，手指将他顶得爽了，便也不再回头抱怨，甜甜地学起哥哥接吻。唇齿交合的水声混杂着喘息，还有一两句赞叹游作的话语也不知道是兄弟两谁说的。  
兄弟二人的屁股都因做爱而磨红了，这色情的颜色染在他们身上各处，从眼尾到乳首到尻，旖旎的印记像是欲开的花。  
草薙舒服得要命，还不忘伸手轻轻摸弟弟软乎乎的乳，让弟弟也跟着自己爽。这后穴方才失贞的仁很快又被指奸得没什么力气，靠在哥哥脸侧喘气，眼泪都滴在哥哥鬓角边，“哥哥、哥哥……好舒服，游作…插我，好舒服。”  
他生怕哥哥没听明白，于是勉强支起身子，抱住翔一的脸，大颗大颗的泪珠砸在哥哥的唇上，咸中有甜，“哥哥，游作插得我好舒服呀。”  
“哥哥也是，哥哥也被插得、好爽。”他怜惜地握住弟弟的手，看着弟弟低头替自己舔去眼角的泪水，兄弟俨然一副相爱相淫的模样。仁很快又没力气了，半倒回草薙的怀里，硬邦邦的阴茎随着被指入的频率在哥哥身上蹭来蹭去，把哥哥腹上的精液也蹭到自己身上，滑腻腻地抹开来。  
论色情的功力来说，兄弟二人都差不多厉害，那才开苞的软穴已经会挽留手指了，每每他退出些许，仁便晃腰吃上来，绞得手指连根没入。但是这幅香艳画面中，真正能刺激到游作的，只有被弟弟挡住大半边身体的草薙翔一。充满雄性气概的身体上都是发红是挠痕和咬痕还有吻印，一部分颜色浅的是他前几天留的，那些颜色艳到滴血的痕迹都是仁今天新搞的。叫人看得牙痒又兴奋，更别提他怀抱弟弟的姿势，这么雄的身体做这种充满保护意味的动作，让高中生嗨到想要操他操到昏天黑地。  
平常那双会圈在他身上轻挠的布满了茧的手，现在紧紧地搂着弟弟的肩膀，像是护雏，又令他周身的气质如同已婚的人夫一样。青涩的弟弟衬得哥哥愈发成熟，勾得游作在男朋友的穴里翻来搅去，操得双方都舒爽极了。方才弟弟没有给他的满足感，游作加倍地奉上来，那大根一股脑儿地捅，捅到他声音都发不出来，眼神都迷离了还不罢休。  
他是熔浆里的岩，被爱人的热度焐得几乎融化了，他已经看不清周围的物，只是盯着那对绿色的眼。  
真的太舒服了，他叫不出声音，只是被顶到小声的抽气，分明已经被操射过一次的身体还不知足，紧紧地吸着男朋友的根，不让他去操弟弟。  
游作显然没有要拔出去的意思，在草薙的穴里流连忘返，放任温暖的甬道痴缠上来。仁已经被他指奸到射了一回，阴茎软软地放在翔一的身上，但是游作没停手，仍是用指尖往那穴里摩擦刮挠。  
二穴的抽插频率并非一致，都乱了节奏地操，时深时浅，反正怎么玩都爽。  
草薙翔一爽到用脚缠紧了他的腰，完全一副索精的模样，弟弟之前射进他屁股里的精液全都被操到流出来了，在他尻肉下面打湿了一块。游作的阳具在男朋友的穴里操，他顶得忘我的时候会插得好深，插得穴肉都被带进去了，阴囊就贴在穴口外，可能头部还顶到什么入口。但是他没有顶进去，他和翔一都没有什么特殊爱好，不常玩什么结肠奸。反正操进去过一次，其实也没什么特别的，只是草薙的反应会很大，大到让人怀疑是不是顶到他子宫的程度。  
他晃腰又肏了几分钟，基本上被草薙夹得受不了了，仗着有避孕套，便把雄根插深，叫穴肉紧紧地吸着，这才在一遍温暖的浸润中交代出来。  
兄弟二人也一前一后达到高潮，仁的阴茎根本没有射精，也装着一副模样抖了几抖，然后一些透明的液体从低端的小口喷射出来。他甚至都没意识到自己潮吹了，他哥正在高潮也没留意到弟弟射在自己身上的淫水，倒是游作看到了，顿时被这兄弟一脉相承的色情体质震撼到无言。他操草薙翔一偶尔也会把人干到潮吹，但是草薙仁这方才初夜便在他手下潮吹，就着实显出比哥哥更胜一筹的淫乱出来。  
射精后软乎的阳具还埋在草薙翔一的尻肉里，他也没退，只是把手指从仁的穴里抽出来，然后附下身去亲吻眼睛半闭的翔一。而后者又哑又媚地小声叫他的名字，于是他们换了一个爱意深厚的吻。游作实在无法抵抗男朋友事后餍足的神情，便连着偷吻了好几下，直到仁也靠上来。  
他本以为草薙仁是想与哥哥接吻，没想到被软软的手扣住后脑勺，来了一个绵长的吻。仁在与他接吻之后，才去吻自己的哥哥，做爱后他乖巧得像小绵羊一样，和先前燥动的模样判若两人。  
草薙翔一只让弟弟亲了一下便偏过头躲开了，他轻按着弟弟不让他胡闹，还发红的眼睛看向自己的男朋友，“游作，我——”  
高中生没让他说完，手指放在他已经破皮的嘴唇上，“我还没让你解释呢，草薙哥，”他温柔地用指腹摩擦那发红的伤口，他低下头抵着男朋友的额头，“我爱你。”  
成年人轻咬了一下他的手指，再抬眼的时候终于有几分平常那种游刃有余的成熟模样，他的舌尖扫过游作的指，“我也爱你。”

 

END


End file.
